


折花

by moleculesrar



Category: The White Storm 2, 扫毒2, 扫毒2：天地对决
Genre: M/M, 华古
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: 年轻天地的某一个晚上。





	折花

第三天的傍晚，余顺天带着报纸包裹的西瓜刀出门，直到深夜才回来，手里握着一束压扁了的紫荆花，上面溅了血。那血不是余顺天的，是南叔不幸的敌人的。

余顺天什么也没说，进了门便去洗澡。

余顺天做事，不该说的一个字也不会讲出口，地藏知道的很清楚。比如说，天哥连着过来了三天，肯定是静美阿嫂又和他吵架了。地藏知道女人不懂事，但地藏嘴上不变的是「劝和不劝离」。

最怕菩萨动凡心。他捧着那束残败的紫荆花，听见自己心脏蹦蹦直跳，仿佛又期待，又为自己的兴奋和理所当然而惊惧。

突然被人从身后抱住，地藏更小的时候很喜欢运动，胸口长了不少肌肉。现在天天喝酒看场应酬，没了时间活动，一层软软的脂肪裹在曾经结实的胸乳，抓揉起来很有弹性。鼓翘的乳头被两只有力的掌心紧紧按得凹下去，那两只手隔着花T恤揉得起劲，就像男人玩女人的丰乳那样揉得乳尖硬起。地藏小声呜咽，喉结蠕动。仔细闻，嗅到那人散发着自己沐浴露的味道，一时间，地藏膝盖都软了。

“天哥……你好急。”他声音沙哑，却不敢推开，微微拱着身子向前躲。

“太久没碰你啊。”躲闪却迎来余顺天在他大腿内侧狠狠掐了一把，开始扯他裤子和衣服，又拿麻绳要捆他的双手，“这次尽兴一点。”

“等一下啊，天哥。”

地藏手上动作却小心仔细，把花在桌前摆好，尽量推得离自己远一点免得碰坏。紫荆花的花语对此情此景刚刚好，吉利又恰合，地藏心想。

“谢谢天哥送我。”他喘着粗气说，放好了花才伸出手来，让麻绳一圈圈绕在上面。

说到尽兴之事，地藏有自信余顺天只能在他身上尽兴，任何女友更像给南叔和正兴做交代。他确信的原因来自于余顺天帮正兴做事后，无法排解的压力。靓女们各个像温室娇花，余顺天舍不得，也没办法靠她们解压。

那就只剩他自己……

而且知道天哥这点小秘密对他来说，就像老鼠偷吃到奶酪，是件甜蜜又骄傲的事。

为什么会走到今天这步，全是因为余顺天不忍心拿静美当发泄对象，就让地藏帮他找个甘愿收了钱帮忙解压的人。余顺天只有两个要求：一，口风要严；二，人靠得住。最好戴上面具，关上门上床，出了门不相识。

结果，地藏思来想去，心便像被疯狂打气，胀得又难受又痒。每每一想到是天哥吩咐的事，对谁又都没那么放心。一声不吭戴着面具自己来了。

第一次被余顺天绑着里里外外都干透，精液流到满腿都是，连手腕的绳印都成了宠爱的记号，心里又饱胀，又空落落。过火的合奸下，难免迎来身份曝光，便发展成现在这样。

地藏被按在桌子上，撕碎的黑色棉质内裤缠在他大腿上。余顺天的手指裹着油脂顺着他的肠道吱溜一声钻进来，地藏睁大眼睛，小小菊穴被剥开的感觉太强烈，来自那人亲密的触碰和爱抚让地藏红了眼眶，引得他后背阵阵颤栗，腰也挺起向后绷着。

扩张得很敷衍，他黝黑的屁股上两团圆滚的肉挨了余顺天两巴掌，却不由自主翘得更高，被拍得颤抖。手腕挣扎，却被麻绳勒回原位，规矩的放在身后，一边喊着「天哥」。

“轻点……轻点，天哥。求……求你了……”

“你湿了啊，地藏。”

经过几年探索，地藏已经养成习惯。余顺天手掌落了第四下，软肉中间缝隙便缓缓流出甜美的蜜汁。

粗长的性器涨着凸起纹路，碾得脆弱的肉洞向内卷着，把里面的汁液挤得狂喷，像瓶身漏了的蜂蜜罐子，黏哒哒的向下滴。地藏眼中波光闪动，想到明天坐不下椅子倒是想哭，又熟悉余顺天，上了劲儿露出真的渴望，决不会因此放过给地藏羞耻又快乐的机会。

地藏兴奋得咯在桌上的阴茎精液胡乱流淌，不知共多少次如此，大腿间又粘又潮，小腿像灌铅了似的沉坠酸软。射在地板上，或者桌面上，或者顺着窗户玻璃滑。撅着屁股，或者躺下腿举在头顶，或者像回到婴儿似的被余顺天抱在怀里把尿的姿势。地藏麦色的大腿根挂着喷溅上的白色精斑，翘起的被撞的暗红的臀上扯着白色粘丝。无法闭合的肉洞抖动着，一次次被巨棒贯穿。

余顺天理所当然，笑称自己搞到了个婊子。

不过他说的没错。当初如果不是南叔瞧地藏可怜收留他进正兴。现在地藏还不知道跪在那条街哪根鸡巴前为谁口交，赚那扔在地上的五十块。

这件事明明是地藏先勾引的他嘛。第一面便认出面具后是地藏的余顺天，乐趣则源自地藏以为他不知情反而大胆了起来，腿都要分的更开。

余顺天与地藏都认准彼此想要的关系会维持。不过世事无常，事与愿违。

地藏四十三岁时，天之骄子赢了地藏菩萨。余顺天在赛马场送了邹文凤999朵玫瑰庆祝，地藏砍了天之骄子的腿。

余顺天看着天之骄子突然想起“阴差阳错”四字。

那晚，他包好了刀出门，路过了街边的花店，本想着买束玫瑰送给静美，玫瑰却卖空了。花店快要打烊，只剩下销量不可观的紫荆。

余顺天想着反正当晚的架也打不起来，只不过撑撑架势。所以提前买了花束。结果一个小弟不懂事，打起群架来，紫荆不仅被压扁还沾了血，连茎都断了。

余顺天不能这样回家，只好再去地藏那住一晚。操男人，不操白不操。

地藏二十八岁那年手指折了。不光白色西装外套沾了血，连里面那件印满紫荆花的T恤也浸了血。他坐在医院的长廊里，在等待医生叫他时，低着头摆弄衣角，才觉得这样子看起来有几分像余顺天曾送给他的那束紫荆花。

\-------------------------------------------

注：关于文中涉及的到的：地藏被砍手时，T恤到底是啥花？

我觉得很像紫荆花就按照紫荆花写了，因为紫荆花也比较应景，而且和地藏衣服的图案很像。我不确定这一定是紫荆花。

花语：紫荆花代表着亲情，有着合家团圆，兄弟和睦的美好寓意。

*紫荆花是香港的市花。


End file.
